White Darkness
by Hapdee61
Summary: { Chapter 2 Update! } Hakyeon menutup matanya disaat ia melahirkan anak pertama. Taekwoon yang shock akan hal itu, memutuskan untuk menitipkan anak mereka, pada kedua orang tua Hakyeon. Lalu apa yang terjadi dengan hubungan Taekwoon dan anak nya,? [ Viixx fic. LeoN/Neo]
1. Chapter 1 : Beginning of all things

**White Darkness**

**Cha Hakyeon  
Jung Taekwoon**

**Δ ****HapDee****61 Δ**

•••••

Jung Taekwoon. Lelaki malang, yang tengah menunggu sang istri di depan ruang persalinan.

Semua terasa begitu cepat.  
Seperti angin yang berhembus kencang di padang rerumputan.

Keringat mengalir turun di pelipis Taekwoon. Segala pemikiran buruk tentang istri nya, kembali datang. Ia takut. Ia takut istrinya akan meninggalkan dirinya.

Cha Hakyeon, adalah wanita beruntung. Ia bisa mendapatkan hati Taekwoon, hanya dalam sekejap.  
Tawa dan senyuman nya lah, yang membuahi cinta Taekwoon pada Hakyeon.

Setelah sepuluh bulan mereka menikah. Hakyeon akhirnya mempunyai anak. Mereka menghabiskan sembilan bulan kandungan Hakyeon, dengan canda tawa.

Tetapi seluruh canda tawa, tidak berada di ingatan Taekwoon sekarang.  
Istrinya tengah berjuang di dalam ruangan penuh aroma tak sedap, di depan Taekwoon.  
Ia tidak bisa mengingat apa itu senyuman, dan bagaimana cara melakukan nya. Hanya ketakutan yang ia rasakan.

Kedua orang tua Hakyeon, terduduk disamping Taekwoon. Mereka berusaha menenangkan Taekwoon. Tapi apa daya, Taekwoon masih khawatir tentang istrinya.

Walaupun memang itu wajar. Menghawatirkan sang istri di dalam ruang persalinan. Tetapi, bisa saja kan, kita turunkan sedikit, tingkat ke-khawatiran seorang Taekwoon.

Oeee... Oeee...

Suara bayi menggema dalam ruangan persalinan. Tetapi terdengar sampai luar ruangan juga.

Taekwoon mendongak, dan tersenyum bahagia. Syukurlah, jika suara bayi terdengar. Bayi dan ibunya selamat kan?

Mungkin saja...

Cklekk..

Seorang perawat, keluar dari ruangan. Di tangannya, ada sesosok bayi wanita, yang masih terpejam. Tangan dan kakinya bergerak-gerak menyesuaikan diri.

Taekwoon mengusap keringat diwajahnya. Ia beranjak, lalu segera melangkah tegang, menuju darah daging nya.

"S-syukurlah" lirih Taekwoon, seraya mengambil bayi di gendongan perawat, beralih menuju gendongan nya.

"Selamat tuan Taekwoon. Bayi anda wanita, dan terlahir selamat tanpa cacat." perawat tersebut berbungkuk.

Senyuman mengembang di wajah Taekwoon. Matanya melirik ruang persalinan yang sedikit terbuka. Menampakkan Hakyeon dengan wajah pucat dan kelelahan.

Dengan segera, Taekwoon dan kedua orang tua Hakyeon. Menghampiri Hakyeon di dalam ruangan.

"Hakyeon!"

"Taek- woon." Hakyeon menaikkan ujung bibirnya.

Nafasnya terengah-engah, dengan keringat yang mengujur ditubuhnya. Kulit tan milik Hakyeon, berubah merah.

"Lala-_chan_, t-terlahir sehat _nee_?" suara serak Hakyeon menggema. Otot Hakyeon benar-benar lemah. Membuka suara saja, membutuhkan banyak tenaga.

"Ya. Lala-_chan _lah yang lahir. Bayi wanita dan sehat, sepertimu Hakyeon" Taekwoon menatap Lala- anaknya di gendonganya.

"_Saranghae_. Jung Taekwoon _saranghae_. _Jung Lala saranghae_." gumam Hakyeon, seraya Taekwoon, menaruh Lala disamping Hakyeon.

"Taekwoon. Maafkan aku, jika aku tidak bisa menepatkan janji kita berdua _ne?_" Hakyeon menganggam tangan kecil Lala.

"Berjanji, kamu akan terus mencintai Lala-_chan_. Sampai ia besar" lanjut Hakyeon.

"Ya pasti! Dan disampingnya ada aku dan kamu, Hakyeon!" Taekwoon mengeratkan genggaman nya pada tangan kanan Hakyeon.

"_Mianhae ne? Umma , appa_. T-terima kasih, sudah menjagaku sampai aku seperti ini. Aku mencintai kalian." Taekwoon menjatuhkan satu bulir air mata. Disusul dengan teman-teman nya, yang berjatuhan setelah dirinya.

"Hakyeon! Hakyeon! Jangan bercanda!" pekik dan Taekwoon bersamaan.

Tangan Taekwoon, mengguncang pundak Hakyeon, dengan wajahnya yang terlihat damai sambil terpejam. Bahkan senyuman tipis terpampang, dengan satu bulir air mata yang terjatuh.

"Hakyeon! Hikkss.. Jangan kumohon! Lala-_chan otte?!_ Mana janjimu? Tepati janjimu kumohon! Kita akan pergi ke pantai bersama Lala-_chan_. Sebagai keluarga! Hakyeon!" cengkraman pada lengan Hakyeon, mulai mengencang. Taekwoon lah yang mencengkram Hakyeon, yang sedang diberi alat pelancar nafas oleh dokter. Tapi sayangnya, sang dokter memberi sinyal.

Hakyeon tidak selamat.

.

.

-_Aku mencintai kalian..._

"Hahhhh!" Taekwoon terbangun dari mimpi buruknya.

Kata terakhir Hakyeon sangat menyeramkan bagi Taekwoon.

Taekwoon menoleh pada seseorang malaikat kecil di sampingnya. Lala tertidur damai.  
Ia bahkan tidak tahu, dia tidak akan pernah bertemu ibunya. Wanita yang membawanya keluar untuk bernafas.

"Maafkan _appa_, Lala-_chan_" lirih Taekwoon.

Tangan nya menjulur, mengangkat Lala dari kasur bayi, yang dibeli Hakyeon, dua bulan yang lalu.

"Kamu akan lebih bahagia, jika tidak bersama _appa_" timpal Taekwoon kembali.

Ia memandang wajah anaknya intens. Perlahan tatapan nya melembut, dan diubah menjadi tangisan. Beruntungnya, Lala sama sekali tidak terbangun.

.

.

"Eeeh?" memandang Taekwoon, yang sedang bersimpuh di depan nya, dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

Beda halnya dengan tatapan . ia bahkan tidak menatap Taekwoon, ia sedang sibuk dengan koran langganan nya.

"Aku putuskan. Menaruh Lala disini saja." wajah Taekwoon nampak tertekuk. Ia takut dengan keputusan nya, sekaligus percaya dengan keputusan yang ia pilih.

"Kita tidak apa-apa. Tapi, apa Hakyeon membolehkan nya?" tanya khawatir, seraya menatap bingkai foto Hakyeon, disusul oleh Taekwoon, yang mengikutinya.

"Kuharap ini jalan terbaik ibu." mengangguk.

"Ya, suka-suka kamu saja. Kita disini hanya bisa membantu." timpal , setelah itu, ia kembali fokus pada koran di tangan nya.

"Terima kasih. Aku tidak akan tahu pasti, kapan aku akan mengambil Lala kembali. Bisa saja tidak akan terjadi"

"Karena itu. Tolong jaga Lala dengan baik bu, ayah. Aku akan mengirim uang setiap bulan, untuk Lala" Taekwoon beranjak. Sebelum ia keluar dari rumah mertuanya, ia pandangi Lala yang mungil, tertidur pulas, di kamar Hakyeon.

"Hakyeon-_ah_. Maafkan aku" Taekwoon memejamkan matanya. Menghirup aroma Hakyeon, yang berada dalam ruangan.

Sejenak tubuhnya seperti melayang.  
Kembali keluar bayangan Hakyeon bersama dirinya.  
Dirinya di masa-masa mereka masih berpacaran.

.

_**"Taekwoon-ah!" seru Hakyeon. Ia berlari mendekati kekasihnya dengan larian nya yang pelan.**_

_**"Hakyeon!"**_

_**"Mianhae ne? Membuatmu menunggu."**_

_**"Eungghh, itu sama sekali tidak apa-apa"**_

_**"Ghamsahamidayo Taekwoon-ah. Jeongmal ghamsahamida" Hakyeon berbungkuk, lalu tersenyum.**_

_**"Gwenchanayo Hakyeon-ah" Taekwoon mengacak rambut Hakyeon gemas.**_

_**"Taekwoon-ahh~"**_

_**"Ne?"**_

_**"Kajja!"**_

_**"Yoshh! Ayo kita mulai kencan kiitaa!"**_

_**"Hihihihi. Ne. Kajja" Hakyeon merangkul lengan Hakyeon, lalu berjalan cepat, dengan irama. Sama dengan Taekwoon.**_

_**.**_

_**( photo booth )**_

_**Taekwoon membuka kain tipis, yang menjadi pintu di photo booth.**_

_**Lalu mempersilahkan Hakyeon masuk. Dengan senyum yang mengembang, Hakyeon berjalan masuk.**_

_**"Ghamsahamida, Taekwoon-ah." **_

_**"Hakyeon-ah, saranghae" Hakyeon terdiam. Kenapa tiba-tiba saja Taekwoon melontarkan kata-kata itu.**_

_**"Nado Taekwoon-ah" sekali lagi, senyuman terlihat dari wajah mungil Hakyeon.**_

_**Cklikkk..**_

_**Suara kamera di dalam booth, terdengar enam kali.  
Menampilkan Hakyeon dan Taekwoon, di tengah kemesraan mereka.**_

_**"Taekwoon-ah. Hasilnya bagus" anggukan, di lontarkan oleh Taekwoon, yang sekarang tengah memakan es krim vanilla miliknya.**_

_**"Aku akan pajang dikamar nee?"**_

_**"Yepp" **_

_**"Hakyeon, ini es krim mu" Taekwoon menjulurkan tangan nya, yang berisi es krim stroberi yang berada di gelas plastik.**_

_**"Euhmm.. Terima kasih Taekwoon-ah" Hakyeon mengambil es krim miliknya. Lalu memakan nya pelan-pelan.**_

_**"Ne."**_

_**"Etoo.. Taekwoon-ah?" Hakyeon masih mengulum sendok plastik, yang berisi es krim, dimulutnya.**_

_**"Ne?"**_

_**Pipi Hakyeon menghangat. Ia bersemu. " Taekwoon-ah, mencintaiku kan?" **_

_**Uhukkk...**_

_**Taekwoon memukul-mukul dadanya yang sesak tiba-tiba. Matanya beralih menatap Hakyeon yang sedang menunduk, dan masih mengulum sendok plastik di mulutnya. Dengan pipinya yang belum berhenti bersemu.**_

_**"Maksudmu?"**_

_**"Eeeh? Kalau Taekwoon-ah tidak mau menjawabnya, t-tidak apa-apa kok.."**_

_**"Bukan begitu. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Tidak kah kamu ingat perkataan ku tadi di photo booth?"**_

_**"A-aku ingat. Tetapi akhir-akhir ini, Taekwoon-ah dekat dengan Hyukkie" kepala Hakyeon yang hampir kembali mendongak, menunduk kembali.**_

_**"Hakyeon-ah cemburu?"**_

_**"B-bukan ma maksudku aku tidak c-cemburu kok" aku Hakyeon. **_

_**"Hhhaa.. Hyuk memintaku mengerjakan tugas dari sekolahnya yang terbilang susah. Lagipula Hyuk dua kelas dibawah kita. Pelajaran nya bisa aku kerjakan"**_

_**"Jinjja?"**_

_**"Ne. Hakyeon-ah"**_

_**"Waeyo?"**_

_**"Jika kamu cemburu. Cemburu saja ne?"**_

_**"Eehh?" pipi Hakyeon kembali memerah. Sekarang, bukan hanya pipinya yang terlihat memerah. Seluruh wajahnya pun ikut mendidih.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sudah dua tahun, Taekwoon menitipkan Lala pada orangtua Hakyeon.  
Ia sendiri pindah ke Jepang, dan hidup sendiri.

Ibu Taekwoon sudah menutup mata selamanya. Sedangkan ayahnya pergi mabuk dan hal-hal keji.  
Sekarang ayah Taekwoon, sedang berada di penjara, di Korea.

Ia melakukan kesalahan.  
Karena ia mabuk saat itu, ia memukul kepala seseorang dengan botol bir, hingga terluka parah.  
Saat ia sadar dari mabuknya, ia sudah berada di dalam penjara.

Sudah dua tahun juga. Taekwoon belum bertemu si ayah. Taekwoon terlalu kesal, lelaki paruh baya itu menghabiskan uang yang Taekwoon kirim, hanya untuk mabuk dan melakukan hal tidak baik.

Taekwoon mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Sudah dua hari ia tidak bisa tidur. Ia masih mengingat-ingat kejadian Hakyeon. Hakyeon yang meninggalkan nya, dan tidak menepati janjinya.

Kringg.. Kringgg... Kringg...

Taekwoon menoleh pada telfon rumah yang berdering. Ia beranjak dari sofa, menuju tempat suara deringan terdengar.

Klikkk..

"_Moshi moshi_."  
'Taekwoon. Ini ibu'  
"Ibu! Maaf, ada apa?"  
'Pertama-tama, apa ibu menganggu mu?'  
"_Ani_"  
'Syukurlah. Ibu ingin bilang. Kapan kamu akan kembali ke Korea?'  
"Entahlah bu. Aku tidak tahu"  
'Tolong secepatnya _ne_ Taekwoon'  
"Semoga bu"  
'Ibu mohon secepatnya ya? Ada yang harus ibu bicarakan'  
"Apa bu?"  
'Lala-_chan_. Ia ingin melihat ayahnya, pada ulang tahun nya yang ke-lima. Ia ingin bertemu ayahnya katanya. Ia bahkan sudah tahu, Hakyeon sudah pergi ke surga. Katanya, yang ia punya hanya ibu dan ayah. Lalu kamu Taekwoon'

Taekwoon terdiam. Ia sedang mencerna apa yang katakan.

'Taekwoon?'  
"Ah ye ibu? Aku, akan usahakan. S-sebelum ia berulang tahun di umur nya yang kelima, _ne?_"  
'Ibu harap itu bukan hanya kata-katamu ya Taekwoon. Tolong buktikan untuk Lala-_chan_. Jung Lala menunggumu _ne _Taekwoon.'  
"Iya bu"  
'Yasudah. Selamat malam'  
"Iya"

Taekwoon menaruh gagang telfon, kembali pada tempatnya. Ia menghela nafas, setelah itu kembali menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa.

Taekwoon mengusap wajahnya kasar. Ia teringat kata-kata . Lala yang ingin bertemu dengan nya.  
Taekwoon merasa, Lala sangatlah dewasa. Tidak seperti ibunya, yang terlihat tidak dewasa sama sekali.

Wajah Hakyeon terlintas kembali pada otak Taekwoon. Membuat Taekwoon harus mengusak kepalanya, berusaha membuat wajah Hakyeon menghilang.

"Kenapa kamu harus pergi Hakyeon-_ah?_" bulir air mata kembali terjatuh pada pelupuk mata Taekwoon. Tanpa sadar, kelopak matanya tertutup dan ia tertidur pulas.

ToBeContinued.

_Gomawo_, telah membaca nya yo!  
Tolong review ya?  
Alur cerita akan aku buat, cepat, di scene tertentu. Seperti Taekwoon yang tiba2 sudah meninggalkan anaknya dua tahun di Korea -_-||

Yoshh.. Terima kasih sekali lagi.


	2. Chapter 2 : Hakyeon came

**White****Darkness**

**Chap 2**

**Cha Hakyeon  
Jung Taekwoon**

**Δ ****HapDee****61**** Δ**

**...**

Wanita paruh baya, menaruh kembali, gagang telfon yang tadi, berada di depan telinganya.  
Ia menghembuskan nafas, panjang.

"Apa tidak apa-apa. Berbohong pada Taekwoon?" lirih nya.

"Kita harus apa, jika tidak berbohong? Lala, hanya tahu dengan ayahnya saja. Ia bahkan belum mengerti, jika ibunya berada disurga. Tetapi jika kita membalikkan fakta, dan memberitahukan pada Taekwoon. Apa Taekwoon akan bertemu Lala? Ia tidak akan menepatkan janjinya, pada Hakyeon." oceh mr. Cha, panjang.

"_Ye, nan arraseoyo._" mrs. Cha, terduduk di samping suaminya.

"_Yeobo_.. Lala sudah berumur lima. Ia butuh seorang keluarga. Dulu saat ia masih bayi, aku fikir, ia akan baik-baik saja, tanpa orangtua kandung. Kenyataan nya, ia selalu menatap foto Hakyeon, dan bertanya pada kita, dimana ayahnya." mr. Cha, mengusap jemari si istri.

"Iya, aku mengerti."

.

.

Tokkk... Tokkk...

"Taekwoon-kun!" seru seseorang, di luar apartemen, Taekwoon.

"Sebentar_!_" jawab Taekwoon, dari dalam.

Cklekk...

"_Konbanwa! Ogenk ki desuka?_" tanya lelaki berambut hitam kelam, dengan plastik putih, yang berada di tangan nya.

"_Watashi wa, genk ki desu~ _danberhentiberbicara bahasa Jepang!" tutur Taekwoon.

"_Arraseo~ _jelek sekali kamu? Masih memikirkan Hakyeon, _ne?_" ujar Hyuk. Lelaki yang mengetuk pintu apartemen, Taekwoon.

"_Molla. _Aku hanya sedang malas. Tidak usah difirkan" Taekwoon berjalan menuju sofa. Sedangkan Hyuk, menutup pintu dulu, lalu pergi ke dapur.

"Taekwoon-kun. Kamu mau makan malam apa?" tanya Hyuk, dari dapur.

"Terserah"

"Ah tidak asik. Ya sudah, aku masakkan... Ramen bungkusan saja!" Hyuk berteriak.

"Terserah"

"Aishh! Ya sudah, aku buatkan _egg roll_, dan _yakisoba _saja. Harus dimakan!"

"Iya."

.

.

Hyuk mengiris-iris wortel, bersamaan dengan siulan, yang ia keluarkan dari bibirnya.  
Matanya mengelilingi ruangan dapur, yang tidak terlalu besar, sampai bisa melihat ruang tamu, dan kamar utama.

Matanya berhenti, pada sosok, yang berada di figura. Foto Hakyeon, yang ia tahu, adalah istri, Taekwoon. Ia meninggal dunia, lima tahun yang lalu. Meninggalkan seorang anak.

"Hhhh~" siulan nya, diganti menjadi helaan.

"Taekwoon, jadi seperti ini, Hakyeon-ah. Aku memang belum pernah bertemu dengan mu. Tetapi aku tahu, kamu ini orang yang baik sekali, dan pasti, Taekwoon sangat mencintaimu. Sampai-sampai ia seperti ini. Mohon bimbing dia, untuk bertemu anak, satu-satunya kalian" gumam Hyuk, panjang lebar.

Entah apa yang terjadi. Secercah cahaya, keluar dari figura foto Hakyeon. Tanpa Hyuk dan Taekwoon, lihat.

.

.

"ye, Taekwoon. Bukankah ini hari, dikenangnya Hakyeon-ah?" Hyuk memandang Taekwoon, yang nampak tak selera, dengan makanan buatan Hyuk.

"Aku sudah berdo'a, tadi pagi." ucap Taekwoon, singkat.

"Lala-chan, _otte? _Kamu tidak akan melihatnya, tumbuh besar?"

"Aku tidak mau, dan tidak bisa." Taekwoon terdiam, lalu menatap makanan di bawahnya, tanpa ekspresi.

"_Wae? _Makanan yang kubuat, tidak enak?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya sedang tidak selera makan"

"Baiklah. Pergi istirahat dikamarmu sana. Aku akan membersihkan apartemen, lalu pulang. Aku akan taruh makanan di kulkas, untuk kamu hangatkan, jika lapar, _ne?"_

"Iya." Taekwoon beranjak dari meja makan. Lalu berjalan perlahan, menuju kamarnya, yang tidak jauh dari meja makan, dan dapur.

.

.

Taekwoon membuka pintu kamarnya, pelan. Ia jatuhkan tubuhnya pada ranjang, King size miliknya. Ia memiringkan sedikit wajahnya, melihat figura Hakyeon yang lain, terpampang di atas nakas, di samping kasurnya.

"Maafkan aku Hakyeon. Aku belum bisa" lirih Taekwoon.

Mata Taekwoon terpejam. Dengan sosok bercahaya yang ikut tertidur di sampingnya. Ya, itu Hakyeon, dengan tubuh bercahaya, sekaligus transparan.

Ia mengenakan baju berwarna biru muda, sepanjang lutut, dengan lengan panjang. Rambut coklat tua, nan panjang miliknya, terlihat berkilauan. Kulitnya menjadi sangat bersih.

"Taekwoonie. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku selalu berada di sini, bersamamu. Jangan khawatir." Hakyeon yang tidak bernyawa tersebut, berbicara pelan. Walau ia tahu, suaminya tersebut, tidak akan mendengarnya.

"Kumohon, jangan abaikan Lala-chan, _ne?_" bulir air mata, terjatuh pelan, di wajah Hakyeon. Lalu sebutir air mata, kembali turun, tepat di wajah Taekwoon, yang sedang terlelap.

"Kumohon~"

.

.

Taekwoon, bergeliat tak nyaman, di atas ranjang tidurnya. Sinar matahari, benar-benar masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Siapa yang membuka jendela?

Matanya bergerak ke samping. Melihat jamnya di atas nakas. Jam tujuh pagi. Siapa yang membuka jendela, sepagi ini?

Hyuk belum datang. Ia akan datang setiap jam sembilan pagi, lalu pulang jam dua belas. Ia kembali lagi, jam enam malam, dan pulang, jam delapan malam.

Lalu siapa yang menbuka jendelanya? Dan membuat harum makanan, dengan aroma yang begitu lezat, pagi ini?

Taekwoon menyibak selimut, yang ia bahkan lupa, apa ia yang menyelimuti dirinya, atau Hyuk? Bagaimana jika itu Hakyeon? Apa Taekwoon akan percaya?

Langkah kaki Taekwoon, mengikuti jejak aroma masakan. Ia pergi keluar, menuju dapur.

Meja makan, penuh makanan yang sangat lezat. Dengan kertas kecil, yang berada di sisi meja. Kenapa pagi ini, serasa sangat istimewa?

Taekwoon membaca kertas di sisi meja. Lalu mengernyit heran. Ini. Ini bukan tulisan Hyuk. Ia tahu, siapa yang menulis ini, tetapi tidak yakin, jika orang ini lah, yang menulisnya.

Ini tulisan Hakyeon. Garis bawahi. HAKYEON.

"Hakyeon? Kamu dimana?! Jawab!" seru Taekwoon, dengan wajah khawatir miliknya, sekaligus, ada tatapan bahagia, disana.

"Hakyeon!" Taekwoon terus berteriak. Matanya beralih pada kertas, di pegangan nya.

Tulisan nya berubah!

• **Jangan meneriaki namaku. Aku berada di sampingmu, setiap harinya. Aku tinggal disini. Jika kamu meneriaki namaku seperti itu, aku akan menangis, Taekwoon. Jaga Lala, ia membutuhkan mu. •**

Taekwoon, menepis keringatnya kasar. Ia ingin menangis! Matanya bahkan sudah memerah. Lututnya bergetar. Tak Taekwoon sangka, Hakyeon, selama ini, tinggal bersamanya.

"Hakyeon. Kumohon! Jangan membuatku seperti ini! Aku juga sengsara!" Taekwoon berlutut.

Pagi yang cerah. Tidak akan cerah lagi. Gemuruh hujan, tiba-tiba bertamu, di sekitaran apartemen Taekwoon. Petir terdengar, angin kencang pun, mulai datang. Tak dikira. Hujan akan, secepat ini.

Lengan yang bercahaya, melingkar pada pinggang Taekwoon. Itu ulah Hakyeon. Tapi Taekwoon tak akan sadar itu. Karena Hakyeon, hanyalah roh, yang tak terlihat, ataupun dirasa.

"Jangan menangis~" pinta Hakyeon, disela-sela, jatuhnya air mata di pelupuk mata, Taekwoon.

.

.

( Korea )

"Kakek! Nenek! Lihat! Lala membuat ini! Lihat!" anak kecil, berambut sebahu. Berwarna hitam pekat. Dengan kulit coklat susu, dan eye smile yang ia punya, membuat dirinya, menjadi sangat manis. Oh jangan lupakan, baju sekolah tk, di tubuhnya. Ya. Hari ini, pertama masuknya anak itu, di sekolah tk.

Yang dipanggil nenek. Tersenyum manis pada anak itu. Ah, sebut saja namanya. Nama panjang nya, Jung Lala. Ia anak dari Jung Taekwoon, dan Cha Hakyeon. Ia berumur empat, dan akan berulang tahun, minggu depan.

Lala menyodorkan kertas origami, berbentuk angsa, pada sang nenek.

"Lihat! Lala membuat ini! Gulu Kim, yang membuatnya!" seru anak kecil itu.

"Woah! Lebih bagus, jika Lala-chan, yang membuatnya"

"Tapi Lala belum bisa, nek. Tapi lala akan coba! Tapi nanti, lala sedang lapal sekalang!" mrs. Cha, tertawa, lalu mengusap surai, si cucu nya, dengan gemas.

"Ehemm... Kakek diabaikan" deheman mr. Cha, membuat Lala memiringkan kepalanya imut. Ia lupa, sedari tadi, kakeknya berada di sampingnya, dengan koran di tangan nya. Membuat Lala tidak mau menganggunya, lalu akhirnya lupa, jika ia, juga berteriak memanggil kakeknya tadi.

"Maaf _ne? _kek. Habis, Lala fikir kakek telalu selius dengan kolan, di tangan kakek itu" ujar Lala, dengan wajah polos.

"Ya, ya, ya. Cucu kakek ini, bawel sekali ya? Kamu makan apa sih?"

"Nasi juga, kek! Telus lala makan apa, selain nasi? Lalu kimchi buatan nenek, yang sangat enakkk!"

"Kamu mau makan kimchi dan nasi saja? Seumur hidup mu?" tanya mrs. Cha, dengan wajah sumringah.

"Tidak! Masih ada galbi dan banyak makanan yang aku suka!" tolak Lala, dengan wajah marah.

"Hohoho.. Jadi makanan nenekmu tidak enak?" ledek mr. Cha.

"Bukan begitu. Kekkkk! Masa Lala halus makan kimchi buatan nenek, sampai lala besal? Nanti tubuh Lala, tidak akan tumbuh-tumbuh"

"Ok, ok.. Sekarang, Lala mau makan apa, hemm?"

"Lala mau coba hambulgel, dan sushi! Kata teman Lala, makanan itu enak!"

"_Kajja!_ Cari makanan untuk Lala" kedua orang yang lebih tua dari Lala, itu. Tertawa bahagia. Tapi, yang mereka inginkan, bukan begini. Mereka berdua bukan keluarga Lala. Lala punya Taekwoon?

Dimana Taekwoon?

Apa ia akan datang, saat Lala berulang tahun? Mrs. Cha, sangatlah khawatir tentang hal ini. Semoga, Taekwoon akan datang. Jika bisa, tolong ajak Lala juga.

.

.

"Aku datang!" pekik Hyuk, saat membuka sendalnya, di dalam apartemen Taekwoon.

Karena tidak ada jawaban. Apalagi, suasana apartemen Taekwoon, terasa seperti kuburan. Hyuk sangat yakin, pasti terjadi sesuatu dengan Taekwoon.

Betul saja! Taekwoon tergeletak lemah, di depan meja makan. Meja makan, penuh makanan yang lezat! Oh andai saja, Hyuk melihat makanan-makanan itu, bukan di saat, tuan rumah yang menggajinya pingsan, tepat di depan makanan itu. Jika tidak ada Taekwoon yang tergeletak. Ingin rasanya, Hyuk menghabisi seluruh makanan disitu.

Kembali pada Taekwoon.

Hyuk dengan cepat, melempar tas selempangnya ke lantai. Lalu membantu Taekwoon berdiri. Ya, Taekwoon masih membuka matanya dan berbicara. Ia hanya mengatakan nama Hakyeon, berkali-kali.

Hyuk melingkarkan lengan Taekwoon di lehernya. Membantu Taekwoon, untuk berjalan pelan-pelan, menuju sofa.

Brughh...

Tubuh lemah, Taekwoon. Terhampas di sofa. Sedangkan Hyuk sedang menetralkan nafasnya. Sungguh tak terduga, tubuh Taekwoon, sangat berat!

"Taekwoon? _Nan gwenchana?_" tanya Hyuk, pelan-pelan. Ia mengambil tempat duduk, di samping Taekwoon.

"Ambilkan aku air putih" lirih Taekwoon. Hyuk mengangguk, lalu berlari ke dapur.

Satu menit berlalu. Hyuk datang dengan segelas air putih, di genggaman tangan nya. Kemudian menyodorkan gelas itu pada Taekwoon.

Glekk.. Glekk..

"Ahhh... Terimakasih" Hyuk mengangguk. Mengambil gelas, bekas air putih, yang sekarang sudah tidak berisi air putih, lagi. Menaruh gelas itu, di bawah lantai.

"Ada apa, _eoh?"_

_"_..." tidak ada jawaban, dari Taekwoon.

"Taekwoon? Ada apa?"

"..." masih belum, ada jawaban, juga.

"TAEKWOON! ADA APA?!" suara Hyuk menggelegar. Ia tahu jika ia adalah orang yang digaji Taekwoon. Bagaimanapun juga. Ia adalah sepupu Taekwoon, yang dipekerjakan oleh Taekwoon. Jadi tidak ada istilah, majikan dan pelayan! Ini sudah antara sepupu!

"Maaf. Tapi jangan berteriak, kupingku bisa meledak"

"Siapa suruh tidak menjawab?" Hyuk mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aku.. Teringat Hakyeon, ah bukan. Aku merasakan adanya Hakyeon disini. Ia bahkan menulisnya pada secarik kertas, jika selama ini, ia tinggal disini" jelas Taekwoon, masih memandang kedepan.

Hyuk bergidik ngeri. Ia mengusap-usap lengan nya, yang sudah berdiri bulu-kuduknya. "Hey, jangan menakutkan ku!"

"Itu benar."

"Hey, Taekwoon. Apa kamu membeli makanan sebegitu banyak?" Hyuk menunjuk makanan-makanan di meja makan, dengan dagunya.

"Bukan. Hakyeon lah, yang memasaknya."

"Aghhh! Taekwoon! Jangan bercanda! Aku benar-benar merinding nih! Mana ada orang yang sudah meninggal, memasak?! Menurutmu aku akan percaya lelucon aneh itu!" teriak, Hyuk, dengan wajah tegang. Hyuk memang orang yang sangat penakut. Almarhum ayahnya, pernah muncul di depan nya, dengan wajah bersih dan tersenyum padanya. Bukan nya ia bahagia, bisa bertemu ayahnya. Hyuk malah pingsan, ketakutan.

"Terserah, jika tidak mau percaya." Taekwoon beranjak dari sofa. Dengan cepat, Hyuk memeluki lengan Taekwoon, dan mengikuti Taekwoon kemanapun. Dengan wajah yang sigap, sekaligus tegang.

"Jangan memeluki lenganku. Nanti Hakyeon cemburu. Lalu kamu akan ditakuti!" Hyuk tersentak, saat Taekwoon menakuti dirinya. Ia langsung melepas pelukan nya pada lengan Taekwoon, tetapi di masih berada di belakang Taekwoon.

"Hihihihi~ aku tidak cemburu kok" Hakyeon membuka suara, pelan. Iya, sedari tadi ia berada di samping Taekwoon.

"Stop! Aku mendengar suara!" ucap Hyuk, sembari bergetar.

"Kamu bisa mendengarku?" tanya Hakyeon.

"Gyaa! Hantu! Apa itu Hakyeon-ah?!" Hyuk kembali memeluk lengan Taekwoon.

"Lepaskan, Hyuk" Taekwoon menggerak-gerakkan lengan nya, berusaha membuat Hyuk, lepas dari lengan nya.

"Eungg. Tepat. Aku Hakyeon" Hakyeon terkekeh geli, saat melihat Hyuk, lebih ketakutan.

"Itu benar-benar Hakyeon-ah, Taekwoon! Aku bisa mendengar suaranya!"

"Benarkah?" Taekwoon memang tidak percaya. Tetapi, ia sedikit demi sedikit, mulai percaya, jika Hyuk bisa mendengar suara, istrinya.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa melihatnya" gumam Hyuk, sembari mengedarkan pandangan nya, pada seluruh ruangan.

"Aku ada disampingmu" goda Hakyeon, berusaha menakuti Hyuk. Walau ia memang, sejak tadi, berada di samping Hyuk.

"Akhh! Kumohon, aku takut sekali" Hyuk menjauhkan dirinya dari samping.

"Kkkkk" Hakyeon tertawa pelan.

To be continued.

Halo! Terimakasih sudah baca ff ini. Read and review kay? Thanks buat yang follow dan fav author atau story nya. I love you guys!

Maaf kalau ada typo dan eyd salah, dan aku tebak, pasti banyak. Hapee mengucapkan terimakasih, untuk yang melakukan RnR (´ε｀ ) i love you guys. Silent readers, jangan jadi silent dong~


End file.
